Two Steps Forward, All The Way Back
by Thoughts Of A Shadow
Summary: Pretending is fine and all, especially when you won't tell your adopted brothers that you don't trust them as far as you can throw them, right? So of course you're fine, and that red on your shirt definately isn't blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I just watched the movie, and I, like many others, loved it! So this was buzzing around in my mind when I was on the way home. Hope you like it! For the title, I have to give credit to my sister, who thought of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Persia. Disney does, I'm pretty sure.**

I slowly paced through the halls of Alamut, passing the Princess's chambers as I headed for the gardens that decorated the sides of the palace. Thoughts of yesterday flittered across my mind like panicked birds, first one, and then another. I thought about Tamina and then Nazim, and the snakes, and how my brothers died, and how my father died, and love and sorrow and loss…

And…

And hate.

In the darkest recesses of my mind, I remembered how my brothers had looked at me. I was struggling against everyone to get to my father and help and they just stared at me. Shock and pain shadowed their eyes but the strongest emotion was hate. They had loathed me in that alternate reality, and it scared me.

My troubling thoughts meant I wasn't watching where I was going, so when I slammed into a wall, I had no idea where I was. I blinked a few times and spun around dazedly, trying to gather my bearings. It didn't help that someone was laughing. And that someone was getting closer. I spun around to see Garsiv walking up to me, a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Lion of Persia? Forget that the walls are solid?" he teased, coming up behind to grab me in a loose headlock. My instincts told me to skitter away, but my body was frozen. My breath came in short pants as I tried to buck away from the imprisonment. Garsiv just grabbed me tighter, laughing as he started rubbing a fist in my hair.

"Aww, did the lion turn into a kitten?" he asked, laughing as he released me only to pull me into a hug. I stiffened immediately, eyes wide as his arm circled around my shoulders and squeezed me into his side. Garsiv felt my tense muscles and glanced down at me. It was far cry from the loathing look he'd given me in the other universe, we were definitely closer than we'd been in the alternate universe, but still, there was a look of curiosity and suspicion the way he looked at me.

"Dastan?" I glanced up at him before smiling weakly.

"I... I need to go…" I stumbled with the words wildly before dashing off, speeding down one hallway and then another until I was in a lonely part of the castle.

What was that?  
Why had I panicked?

I shook myself, trying to regain my steady pace as I stumbled down the hall and tried to figure out why I had freaked out.

But I knew why.

It was because I remembered. I remembered things that had never happened, or would ever happen. I remembered Garsiv yelling at me, fighting me, punching me.

I remembered him hurting me.

And no matter how much I loved the man like a brother…

I was scared of him.

My body still remembered how he'd kneed me and punched me and kicked me. All the bruises were still on my body. How they remained, I have no idea, but they stayed.

I ran a hand through my dark hair, messing it up as my fingers hit the silver beads dangling from them. Letting out a sigh, I walked down the hall and headed for the window, desperate to get out and climb. The banister provided a decent starting platform, so I climbed up it and leapt for a nearby wall. My fingers automatically found a ledge and gripped it, holding on for dear life.

I didn't pause in my work, I just kept climbing-hands automatically finding handholds and feet finding footholds to push off from. It became a methodical thought in my mind as I scaled the palace walls-_grunt, lift hand, grab ledge, pull, find ledge, step, grunt, lift hand, grab ledge, pull, find ledge, step,_ and so on. I didn't even notice that I'd reached my room until I found myself standing on the windowsill. The curtains whispered around me as I stared into the room that had been Tus's in the alternate universe. It was now mine, but I remembered what happened in it.

This was where Tus died. Where his throat was slit.

But this was also where I died.

Where I stood and tried to convince Tus that I wasn't a murderer. This was where I'd plunged the dagger into my own heart. I remember the eerie cold feeling that came over me, and how I'd fallen to the floor, gasping harshly as I tried to breathe…

Wait.

How could I remember this? I wasn't supposed to be able to recall what had happened in the alternate reality when I'd died. The one where Tus was the one to press the ruby. He was supposed to remember. Wait, scratch that. He wasn't supposed to remember anything. No one was. Only I, Dastan, the Lion of Persia was supposed to remember it all.

I suddenly felt light headed as the room spun around me and I fell forwards, falling towards the floor. I caught my collapsing reflection in a mirror and noted the way my face looked a little paler than usual. Then I hit the floor, and everything turned black.

**A/N. Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm going to do two chapters. And this is pretty short-the next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Ahh! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry if some of the details weren't correct, but I hadn't seen the movie in a while…I posted this one after I just saw it again, so hopefully the details are more accurate…but I'll be the first to buy it when it comes out on DVD, so expect more stories after I've watched it a gazillion times! For now, I hope you'll enjoy this, and knowing that I have other fanfics in the process of being written down right now. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but this chapter was slow in coming. Hopefully, it turned out alright! This is all brotherly love and stuff, so don't take it the wrong way. I modeled these three after Elladan, Elrohir and Estel (Aragorn) from **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**. Elladan and Elrohir aren't mentioned in the movies, and I'm not sure about the books, but they're all over FanFiction. I also need you guys to remember closely which hits landed when Nizam and Dastan were fighting. I'm having this chapter take place the day after Nizam was captured, and writing with the idea that Dastan didn't let anyone look at him after the capture. Wow, long A/N.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Pain. That's what I woke up to, although I didn't quite remember falling asleep. But I did know that my head hurt, and that my ribs were pounding fiercely. Something stung on my side. Groaning, I rubbed a hand against my face and pulled myself to my feet. The room spun as soon as I was up, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut lest I retch all over the nice carpet in my room. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes to look out at a blessedly still, non-spinning room. Smiling, I took a step forward. I don't know why anyone ever called me stubborn.

Oh, wait.

Now I do.

I shouldn't have tried to spin around to stare out the window.

I _really_ shouldn't have tried to spin around and stare out the window.

My already wobbly legs gave out on me, dropping me once again to the floor. My stomach didn't enjoy the sense of vertigo and let me know it by emptying my dinner out onto the rug. Ah, crap. I really didn't want to be sick. A shot of pain raced up my side as my stomach heaved. Glancing blearily out the window, somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that it was night time, and that someone should have come looking for me.

As if they'd been reading my thoughts, I heard two people shouting my name.

"Dastan! Where are you hiding? The Princess isn't very happy with you!" that would be Garsiv, with his mocking tone.

"Come on little brother- Bis is getting worried!" And there was Tus, always the one to care. Except when I'd been framed for killing Father. My eyes widened as I was taken back to a different time ( the yesterday that didn't happen) when my brothers had been hunting me, calling out my name while they slowly drew their swords. Panicking, I jumped to my feet, the adrenalin in my system wiping away the nauseated feeling I was sure I should have had and replacing it with the fight or flight instinct. I usually pick fight.

I think I would have in this instance.

Had my side not been screaming in pain.

Had I not just been sick.

Had the door _not_ just swung open to reveal a very miffed Garsiv and one extremely annoyed Tus. I jumped back when Garsiv started for me, eyes dark and angry. I could remember that-dark eyes and a sword aimed at my throat. I didn't notice the way his angry glance turned to one of concern when I backed into the wall. Tus inched forward, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

One eyebrow raised in disbelief until I plunged the dagger into myself.

No! I shouldn't remember this!

Garsiv reached a hand out to me (_a hand holding a sword to kill me)_ and I whimpered pitifully as I skittered away, knocking into the side table and sending a book on to the floor.

"Dastan?" (_Dastan, you murderer! I'll kill you!)_ I flinched when Garsiv came closer_, _not even realizing that Tus was slowly circling around the other side.

"Dastan, what's wrong?" The concern seemed real for a moment, and I halted as he stopped as well.

"I…I-" But then his hand landed to rest on the hilt of his sword. My eyes went wide. "No! No! stay….stay away from me!" I jumped backwards, trying to put space between me and the man who was out to kill me. Someone touched my back. I yelped in surprise and leapt away. My side stung sharply and I bent over in pain. Tus had his hand raised towards my shoulder, a worried look on his face.

"Dastan? It's alright if you're frightened. But we got Nizam. We're never going to hurt you." Never going to hurt me? Try telling that to the three inch gash running down my arm! Oh wait, that wasn't there anymore.

"Yes you will…you did! I was there! I was there…" I trailed off as my mind took me back to when I had been forced to watch Father die and had been unable to do anything.

"Dastan?" Garsiv asked, and he started for me again.

"Don't!" I shouted, and I stumbled backwards, trying to get my back to a wall.

Only, I forgot about the book.

The one I knocked off the nightstand.

My foot dropped down on the edge of it and wobbled dangerously before I put all of my weight on it. The book flipped up and I crashed backwards arms flailing as I heard Tus and Garsiv call out in alarm. Then, my head hit the hard stone wall and I knew no more.

* * *

Nightmares are strange things. They can be completely pointless, have nothing to do with your life. Or they can have _everything_ to do with your life. The one I had after I was knocked unconscious was horribly vivid. First, I watched Father disintegrate, the robe burning him alive. Then I was yanked forward to when Bis was stabbed, blood pooling around him as Tamina dragged me away. And then Garsiv, as he fell to the ground, sharp spikes protruding from his chest as he used his last breath to stab a black clothed man. After that, Tus, his throat slit with Nizam standing over him. Then there was Tamina. I had to watch once again as I let go of her hand and let her fall into the abyss.

And then there was the fleeting sense of falling, and I was reliving the capture of Nizam. It was all silence as I proclaimed him a traitor, and then he shoved me over the edge. I knocked him sprawling and regained my feet, smiling grimly at Tus, who stood shocked before me. There was the sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath and an unbearable pain shot through me. I cried out as I looked down at my side to see a blood soaked sword sticking out of it. This wasn't supposed to happen… I shouted in fear and panic as I felt invisible arms wrapping around my shoulders and legs. Someone was pressing down on my middle and if felt as if it were on fire. I screamed again, and my vision faded in and out until I was back in bed where I belonged. I was dimly aware of one voice cautioning for me to calm down and another yelling for someone to get out of my room. All this was lost on me.

I leaned over the side of the bed and retched.

My stomach was still flipping when I was pushed backwards again and I felt someone's hand on my forehead, and another feeling around my neck for a pulse. I warily opened my eyes only to rear back in fear and surprise as I found that Garsiv was leaning over me. My breathing, which I had started to get under control picked up and I shouted in alarm. Garsiv jerked away, eyes wide as I scrambled towards my left.

I was close to the edge.

Too close to the edge.

I tumbled over the side, thankfully missing the pile of vomit until my mind finally registered the pain my side was in. My ribs had been jarred first when I collided with the wall, then when I hit the outside when I scaled the walls, and again when I hit the floor from my first fall and now this. Something had happened to my side, because I knew it wasn't supposed to hurt that badly from a few falls. Someone was hovering over me and I instinctively shied away, pressing between the side table and the bed. My back touched the wall, and I froze, trapped between my advancing brother and the stone behind me back.

"Dastan?" I jerked my head up to see Tus next to Garsiv, leaning down on eyelevel with me. I warily met his eyes, letting my dark hair hang in front of my face as I stared at him.

"Dastan, what is it?" He knelt all the way down, and reached out to grasp my arm, but a small noise of discomfort halted him in his tracks. He sighed, but pulled his hands back.

"Dastan, what's wrong?" He asked again, and I managed a few strangled words.

"You…dead…'n Gar…Dad too…Princess…Bis…_me…"_ I don't think I was even trying to form a full sentence when I told them-just trying to make them understand that we should all be dead. Tus shared a worried glance with Garsiv before he glanced back at me.

"What do you mean, dead?" He asked, and I came back to the present long enough to give him a withering glance and elaborate.

"Dead: non-living, deceased, no longer breathing, heart stopped beating, stabbed, burned, killed-_dead_." I exclaimed in an exasperated voice. Tus frowned at my tone, and for a moment, it was as if there was nothing wrong with me, and we were all home safe. Then, Garsiv had to ruin it.

"How did we…'die'?" He asked. Tus elbowed him in the side before I started again.

"You got shot…four times. Tus…slit throat. They stabbed Bis…Dad's cloak…poison…The Princess…I let her go-Gar, I let her go!" Panic was rising in my throat, and I looked up at Garsiv with bright eyes.

"Garsiv, I _let her go!_" I was shouting again, and I nearly leapt to my feet. I would have, had Tus not darted a hand out to halt me.

"What do you mean _you_ died?" My eyes flickered up to look at my foster brother. (My side graced me with another volley of pain.)

"I stabbed myself." I whispered, looking past him to look out the window. A sharp intake of breath was the only sound Gar made, but Tus pressed me.

"Why?" I glanced back at him.

"You didn't believe me." I almost didn't see the look of fear and horror that crossed his face when he heard this.

"Didn't believe you when?" I shook my head.

"You don't remember. Not supposed to remember." I mumbled, finally realizing that my adrenalin was wearing off, and that I was fading. My head dropped to my chest. My side hurt.

"Dastan…Dastan!" Tus shouted, and he gripped my arms and shook me.

"Remember what?" I blinked blearily up at him.

"The dagger…Princess's dagger…time…" I trailed off and my head dropped again.

"What dagger? What does this have to do with the Princess?" Gar asked, frowning. I could tell he was already in a mindset to go and ask Tamina what had happened. But she didn't know.

"It's nothing." I muttered. Apparently, that was the last vague answer Garsiv could take, because he reached out and grasped the front of my shirt and pulled me closer. I yelped a little and immediately put up a struggle, tugging at his hands and trying to kick away. Something wet and sticky came from my side and dripped onto my shirt.

"Dastan, quit giving us stupid answers and tell us right now!" He shouted, and I shied away from him. Tus was shouting at him to stop but Garsiv was annoyed.

"Dastan, what happened?" He roared, and I heard the door slam open. There stood Bis (_Who should have been lying on the floor-dead) _looking furious.

"What's going on?" He shouted and I jerked backwards from Gar, who had loosened his hold on my arms. He tried to tighten them as soon as I wriggled away.

"Bis, come here!" Tus commanded, but for a moment, Tus turned into Garsiv, and he was shouting for my head.

"No Bis, stay back!" I shouted, but flinched when Garsiv rounded on me.

"What for?" He asked incredulously, but then Tus stopped everything.

"Everybody, shut it!" he roared, and we all fell silent, me still shaking slightly. Tus sighed exasperatedly before he turned slowly to me.

"Dastan, what happened that we aren't aware of?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I can't tell you. I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Garsiv _really_ lost it then.

"For the love of the gods Dastan, we're family! You can tell us anything!" He exploded. That was the last thing I could take. I whimpered again, but that was it.

I didn't say anything.

Didn't move.

(It almost felt like I wasn't breathing.)

Gar was shouting at me again, and even if he wasn't threatening to kill me as a traitor, the tone still seemed the same. Tus tried to shake me out of it. I wouldn't move. I barely registered that he and Tus were talking with Bis, or that my best friend left soon after, or that no one was shouting. I just stared at the floor, flashes of a past that never happened spinning before my eyes.

Someone was calling my name. It was slightly annoying, if I do say so myself, but just then I watchedmy foster father crumple to the floor. Oh look, there goes Tus. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I started. Someone was telling me I needed to snap out of it, to climb back into the bed. I wouldn't. (My side was literally killing me, not that we knew it yet.) Garsiv was distracting me in my mind's eye-yelling at me for killing Father. Someone slid his arms under my knees and around my shoulders and lifted me up onto the bed. Another someone pulled the sheets back around me and sat down on the edge of said bed.

"Dastan…What happened?" There wasn't any shouting. I blinked up and saw Tus seated near my feet with Garsiv hovering guiltily behind him.

"Nothing." I whispered, and they both frowned, but apparently my catatonic state had shocked them out of shouting.

"Dastan, Father's coming, and if you don't tell us, you'll have to tell him." I shrugged.

"I can't tell anyone. It's against the rules." Tus frowned.

"What rules?" I frowned.

"Their rules about the dagger." I could almost feel the tension in the air when Garsiv became annoyed with my answer.

"What dagger?"

"The one I gave the Princess."

"Oh. What's so special about it?" I frowned.

"Everything." Garsiv frowned.

"Could you be more specific?" I shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe me. Didn't believe me last time. And then everyone died." Tus interrupted this time.

"Dastan, no one is dead. Now, could you tell us what is going on?" I stared at him for a long time. A really long time. And then I glanced at Garsiv. I nodded.

"Yes." And that was how it started. I explained everything-how I'd taken the dagger, how Tus had given me the robe, how the robe had been poisoned, how I'd been chased. Everything. They looked incredulous at first, but as I told them more and more they started believing me.

"Nizam was really going to go back and let Father die?" Tus asked. I nodded. Garsiv hadn't said anything. He still looked guilty and horrified when I told him what he'd done. I cleared my throat and he glanced up. I saw tears in his eyes, and for a moment, I thought I was dreaming.

Because Garsiv isn't supposed to cry.

(My side hurt.)

"Little brother, I am so sorry." He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help myself when I automatically shied away. He looked crestfallen, and I mentally scolded myself. This was my brother! Someone who had promised to protect me years ago, and had proven it! A little voice in the back of my mind didn't agree.

_He hated you in the blink of an eye._

"Dastan, I would never hurt you. Not now. Not ever. I'm ashamed that I didn't believe you…then…but now I know. You wouldn't do anything like that. You're my brother." I nodded whilst looking at the floor. Garsiv gave a dejected sigh, but then he stood. Tus patted my shoulder before joining Garsiv.

"Get some rest Dastan. We'll talk about this in the morning." They both moved towards the door, and for a moment, I saw the Hassansinss and Nizam waiting outside. I let out a choked noise that could have sounded like 'stay'.

Apparently, that's what my brothers heard. They both twisted around.

"What?" I swallowed thickly. The Lion of Persia wasn't supposed to ask for his brothers to comfort him form a simple nightmare! But some part of my whispered that this _wasn't_ just a simple nightmare. It had happened.

"Stay…please." Garsiv and Tus looked at each other in surprise. I ducked my head, waiting for them to tell me that I was old enough to scare away my own fears.

"Sure." My head shot up, and I looked over to see Garsiv striding towards me, Tus right next to him. They got on either side of me on top of the way too big bed and settled down on one of the many pillows that cushioned it. As soon as they were next to me, I felt safe.

No one was dead.

No one was hunting me.

No one was shouting at me.

I fell asleep between two brothers who could really have been considered guard dogs.

And that's how Father found us when he followed Bis into my room. All three of us curled up together like when we were younger. He smiled.

(Then he saw the blood seeping out of my side.)

**A/N. Ah crap. Now I have at least a four shot, maybe more. *sighs* I promised myself I wouldn't keep going. (Obviously, I FAIL). Review!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Finally have another chapter! I'd like to give a shout-out to Lehera and her wonderful story Do I Belong Here? Thanks for the wonderful review! **

**And another shout-out to every one else who reviewed-you guys are what kept me writing with all of your encouragement, hope this chapter lives up to your standards. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dastan…Or Garsiv…or Tus…or Bis…I just don't own Prince of Persia at all. **

My side burned. It was literally burning me alive, and I writhed in pain, shouting my head off in agony. The sound of other people shouting vaguely made it past the haze of sheer torture that my side was dealing out. They sounded worried…frightened. I needed to help them. I managed to stop shaking and peek open my eyes to see a hazy figure that looked suspiciously like Garsiv leaning over me, shouting my name.

"Dastan! Dastan!" He sounded like someone had killed his puppy the way he cried out for me. I tried to talk, but my side stopped me, keeping my mouth sealed tight. However, a slight moan seemed to calm him down slightly, and I my eyes fluttered shut. Bed idea. Garsiv started shouting louder and more frightened.

"Dastan! Open your eyes again!" he called. I struggled to slide them open again, only this time, it was met with a clearer vision, and less of a headache. Garsiv was a little easier to make out, and I looked down to see a maid next to him, eyes on my side. She had a large roll of soft cloth, and was wrapping a bloody wound going all up my side. My eyes widened as I saw all the blood staining the sheets. I noted that Tus wasn't there to calm down my over-protective older brother.

"Gar? Where…Tus?" I mumbled, and Garsiv sighed in relief to hear my voice.

"Thank the gods Dastan. Tus is outside talking with Father and Bis. Let me go get them." I let lose a faint whimper that went unheard by Garsiv. I didn't want to be alone, as much as that sounded childish. The door shut behind him, and I was left alone momentarily with the maid binding my side.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot up my right arm, and I screamed. Oh, gods, the pain! I pulled the arms towards myself and curled around it. A gash opened up on my right arm, and bruises seemed to bloom onto my skin.

It was like all of my wounds from the never-reality had suddenly all come back at once. The doors swung open, and I heard my family rush in. My mind was rushing through all of my memories of the other reality. My cheek, my shoulder my…

Oh, _crap._

I'd stabbed myself.

I could almost feel the wound opening. My breath froze in my throat and I gasped as blood started seeping from my chest as well. The shouting of everyone in the room faded under the sound of blood rushing in my ears and I started panting, breath coming harder and harder as I found that I couldn't take in enough air. Something was squeezing my chest, and I started thrashing arms and legs flailing in my agony. More people were shouting, and someone was screaming. They sounded so pained- I needed to help! But my chest, oh, gods, it hurt. It hurt so badly I was sure I couldn't still be alive.

(But I had to be, otherwise I would be dead and not feeling any of this sheer torture.)

Something cold was pressed against my chest and I shouted again. My lungs were freezing up, I couldn't think, couldn't breathe! Someone was screaming, and it took me ages to realise that I was the source of the terrifying noise.

Then, another voice, that of a woman's, and everyone fell silent.

The agony let me pass into unconsciousness just as a wave of ebony appeared above me.

**A/N. Sorry that it's so short you guys! I was hoping to have it longer, but you know…life n all that great stuff. Hope this lives up to you guys!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Well,** **you guys wanted another chapter, so here it is! Hope it lives up to your standards, and if it doesn't, don't hesitate to point your misgivings out. However, Flames are in no way shape or form tolerated. Not that I've gotten any, but this is just insurance…sort of.**

**On a happier note, I've decided to give Dastan a little relief from this. But don't clap yet, this story 'aint over. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Tamina wasn't in my room when I woke up. (Tus later said she was off praying. She did that too much.) However, Garsiv, Tus, Father and Bis were all waiting around my bed when I opened my eyes. Tus was the first to notice. His worry beads stopped clicking and he leapt out of the plush seat that had been dragged up.

"Dastan!" I winced at how loudly my name was shouted, and for a moment, I was really sick of it.

"Go 'way." I managed, rolling away, only to be met with the face of Garsiv waiting on the edge of his chair that was posted near my side table. I groaned and ducked my head under the pillow. "Why me?" Garsiv chuckled before stopping quickly. The pillow was yanked off my head, and I moaned pitifully.

"Did your really have to do that Gar?" I heard Tus asking as I pulled another pillow over my head and curled up under it. Some soft fabric rubbed against my skin, and I peeked an eye out to see white bandages wrapped all around my torso. When I clenched my fists I felt fabric there too, and something was brushing against my shoulder.

I'd never had this many bandages before.

(Not even the time I fell off of the tower in the palace when I was fifteen. Of course, it helped that I had stopped before falling the last ten feet…and that ten minutes later I got caught in a sandstorm while out on a trip with my older brothers.)

I stretched my body out as long as it could go and was pleasantly surprised when I moved without any soreness.

"What did you guys give me?" My brothers, who had been bickering above me while Bis and Father looked on amused both immediately looked down. Tus glanced at Father, who shrugged. He turned back to me.

"We don't know. The Princess came storming in here with some vial and said that if we didn't get it to you, you'd die. Suffice to say, we let her give it to you. However, you need to take it every once in a while to keep breathing." I immediately balked, sitting up straight to prove my well-being.

"I don't need any medicine, I feel fine." Bis raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that's the point of the medicine, Dastan." I glared at my supposed best friend.

"Not helping Bis." I muttered through clenched teeth as I felt Tus push me gently back onto the pillows. (I, of course, immediately sat back up to the frustration of my brother.)

"Stay down." He told me, and he pushed me down a little more forcefully. (I sat back up.)

"No." Garsiv grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down again.

"Stay." I shook my head and wriggled away from his grasp.

"No. I'm _fine_." I stressed the last word by throwing back the covers and standing up…

Which turned out to be a bad idea.

(Apparently I wasn't as fine as I thought myself to be.)

The room started to spin wildly and my head started pounding fiercely. I staggered sideways, crashing into the bedpost as all of my guard dogs leapt for me, Tus getting there first and grabbing my elbow. The room still swayed as the halting motion swung me backwards and I fell backwards onto the bed. I dropped my head to my hands as my vision blurred again and I groaned. Tus reached over and patted my back.

"Not quite as fine as you think, huh little brother?" he teased gently, and I heard Garsiv laughing as he came up on my other side.

"You should listen to your wiser older brothers more often Dastan," He said, and I smirked up at him.

"Let me know when they arrive." Garsiv glared at me, and affectionately shoved my shoulder.

"There was a reason they told you to stay down." Father told me as he stooped in front of me, grinning. I shrugged.

"I could've stood." Everyone laughed at that.

"That display just proves how coordinated you are." Bis jested. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you let me win once?" I pleaded, pulling out puppy dog eyes that had worked on Tus since I had been adopted. He just shrugged.

"You win enough to let us claim this small victory, Lion of Persia." I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Speaking of which…if you stay in bed for the next two days, we're holding the victory feast then. You may actually get to come down." Garsiv told me, and I looked up at him, confused.

"Why haven't they held it already?" Garsiv glanced at Father before quickly turning to look at me.

"Well, first there was the whole Nizam-traitor thing, and after that, the men wanted to wait for you before they held it. So congrats, you'll be the man of the hour in two days time. And then again, when you get married to Tamina." I smiled softly at the mention of the Princess (-_after all, you were so quick to save the fallen beauty-)_ I still had some hesitation about the matter, what with me being someone I shouldn't have been, and Tamina staying someone she had been. There were things in this world that were missing, and things that had been left behind that shouldn't have been.

A clap on the back from Garsiv brought me back to reality, and I jerked my head up to stare at him.

"That means you'll have to stay in bed, and not go sneaking out on the walls of the palace as you're so used to back in Nasaf." I frowned. My brothers knew me too well. (How else had they figured I would take off on the walls of the palace of Alamut as soon as they left?)

"Alright, fine. As long as it gets me out of here quicker." Tus smiled softly at me, and placed a vial of something that looked barely swallow-able on the table. Golden in color, it looked too thick to gag down. I looked up at my elder brother from under raised eyebrows.

"That's the medicine?" I asked. He nodded, smiling smugly.

"That's the medicine." I sighed in over-exaggerated reluctance before accenting.

"I'll drink it." Garsiv looked happy.

"Well, that's good. Happy you're feeling better, but I've been in this room worrying about your health for the past three days. I plan on sleeping in an actual bed for at least another one." I waved good bye to him as he left with Bis, inwardly reeling in shock. I'd been asleep for _three_ days? Tus seemed to notice me surprise.

"You had us worried little brother. Woke up in the middle of the night screaming about all of us being dead, and as soon as you saw us sitting next to you, passed out again." I stared at him.

"Anything else?" Tus looked reluctant, but then told me.

"You woke up again later while Tamina was in the room." Oh gods what had I done? "You stared at her for a while, and as soon as she started to leave you started thrashing and moaning. Screamed a little bit when she wouldn't stop…She actually left, and you whimpered for ages before you passed out again." I looked down at my lap. I had really lost it like that in front of my family? And the woman I loved?

Tus placed a hand on my shoulder, and I automatically ducked my head in shame.

"Sorry." Tus looked slightly shocked at the softly spoken apology, and I felt him look at Father before rubbing my back.

"For what? Saving all our lives? Saving the world? What Dastan?" I glanced up at him balefully before looking back down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I kept you up. Sorry I bothered you. Sorry I wasn't a good enough brother that when Father started dying Gar automatically called me a murderer. Sorry that when I first talked to Nizam I thought you were the one who poisoned it. Sorry I let Bis die. Sorry I let Father die. Sorry I let Gar die. Sorry I let you die. Sorry I let Tamina go…sorry I brought everything back and make you kill our uncle." Silence reigned for a few moments as I talked for the longest I had in a week. A soft rustle of robes alerted me to the fact that Father had knelt before me and was grasping my hands.

"Dastan…you shouldn't be sorry for any of that. You tried to protect us all that you could. You shouldn't regret taking the life of one to save the world." I glanced up at my father and saw genuine care in his eyes. I nodded.

"Alright." He smiled up at me before patting my knee and standing.

"Now then, you had better get to sleep, or you won't get to go to the feast later." I nodded docilely, and Tus stood to leave with Father as I flopped backwards onto the bed and settled in my pillows.

The door clicked shut, and my eyes flickered over to the little golden liquid floating in the glass vial. With a frown, I pushed it away so that it rolled off the table and clinked against the wall under my bed.

I completely forgot about it after that.

**A/N. Ooo, slight cliffie! I know I should be updating other stories, and I'm trying to…well, not really, or they would be updated. But I do have some ideas floating in my head. As for the sandstorm story, I will be writing another Prince of Persia story about that when this one is finished, so look out for it!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. This is maybe one more chapter. Don't worry. After I finish another story, I'll be posting a lot of the other stories-and don't worry-for those of you who are like me, it's not Dastan/Tamina romance stuff. It brotherly angst time! Yea…*throws handful of limp confetti* so yup. I also have some Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter ones that'll be up by the end of the month, for anyone interested in them. Back to this story, disclaimer in the first four chapters.**

I didn't think of that tiny, seemingly insignificant vial for the next two days. Tus and Garsiv forced me to stay in bed for both of them, so it wasn't like I did anything strenuous that would force me into downing the golden liquid. Neither of them asked about it, so I had no reason to think about it. It sat under my bed, collecting dust as the days passed until it was finally the day of the victory feast. (Just goes to show how impatient I am-couldn't wait just two days for something I wasn't really looking forward to.) Bis knocked on the door before coming in to find me sitting up in bed.

"Feeling better Dastan?" He asked, smirking as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I've been feeling better for the past two days, only you and my idiot brothers won't let me up!" Bis rolled his eyes as he came closer.

"Well, you can get up today, so quit complaining!" I grumbled under my breath as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood. The room didn't spin wildly, and I didn't sway violently, so I figured I was off to a good start. Bis watched me carefully as I started pacing up and down the room. My strides became more confident as I realized that I wasn't becoming dizzy. I smiled at Bis.

"Back to normal." He nodded slowly.

"Aye." I glanced out the window, and was suddenly taken by a desire to be outside.

"Am I allowed outside?" Bis glanced outside, and then at the door before looking back at me to whisper conspiratorially.

"Only if you don't go on the roof. Your father didn't want you to be out of bed yet, but your brothers are covering for you. They figured you'd be itching to leave." I smiled. Sure, we didn't get along that often, but when we did, my brothers and I were downright devious.

"Right. Leave while I get dressed. I'll meet you by the gates in ten minutes." Bis nodded before exiting the room. I couldn't hear his footsteps walking down the hall, so I knew he was still worried that I might collapse and was just waiting so that he could come rushing in. Sighing loudly for his benefit, I quickly pulled on my street clothes, tying the red sash diagonally across my chest before pulling on my leather boots. Twin knives clashed together as I fastened them to my belt and walked outside. Bis, as expected, was waiting just outside my door.

"Bis, I'm a grownup-I don't need a guard dog watching my every move." I frowned when he just laughed.

"Then how come your father assigned a guard to watch the hall _and_ the walls?" He asked. I smirked sardonically at him, but inside, I was balking. He'd assigned guards to watch the wall-the _wall_- just to make sure I didn't get out? I shook my head at the incredulity of it all as Bis pushed open the doors and we started walking through the halls. I admired the beauty of Alamut's palace, watching as the sun glinted off all of the gold that lined the intricate carvings. Bis was passing it by as if he'd seen it before…which I realized he had. I'd been either running for my life, wandering around in a daze or sick when I'd had the chance to see it all. I followed Bis until we reached a pair of doors I knew too well. I shook my head.

"Bis…I can't go in there." He glanced at me.

"Why?" I fidgeted with the fraying hem of the sash, glancing between my best friend and the gilded doors.

"I…I just…can't! That was where you died…that was where Father died." Bis stared at me in shock for a few moments.

"Well…uh…" I glanced at my friend.

"I'm not going in there." My friend finally seemed to find his tongue.

"Dastan, none of us are dead. I'm not, your father isn't-your father isn't even in there! We're just passing through." I nodded jerkily.

"Promise?" He nodded.

"Promise." Bis turned around and pushed open the door again. I paused for a minute before following him slowly. I passed through the small hallway until we were in the large room. Servants were walking all around, preparing for the large feast tonight. I caught sight of two figured pushing through the crowd of people, and I recognized both of them immediately.

"Garsiv! Tus!" Bis shouted over the hustle and bustle. Both of my brothers waved back and the headed over. I couldn't help but flinch when I saw the sword Garsiv was wearing when he approached me. (_Dastan! He gave the King the robe! Murderer!)_ I smiled weakly at my older brother.

"Gar. Tus." The younger of the two pulled me into a tight hug. I kept a shudder to myself, trying to convince myself that what had happened hadn't really happened. If I thought hard enough, I could almost make myself believe that it had been a dream. Smiling thinly, I squirmed my way out of the embrace.

"We're going out to the gardens." Bis put in, and he grabbed my arm, dragging me away. I waved over my shoulder, and then we were away. I let out a sigh of relief when we were out in the open, and I slid my arm out of Bis's grip.

"Thanks for that." I said, tilting my head up so that the sun fell on it. Bis just nodded absentmindedly.

"Sure." You'll have to go back though. For the party. There'll be loads of people." I sighed, dropping my head again.

"I know. But I don't know how long I'll last. You'll be able to get me out, right?" I looked over when Bis stayed silent.

"Bis?" He glanced at me guiltily.

"Your brothers have asked me to make sure you stay for a while." My head fell to my chest.

"Great." I could feel Bis staring at me, and I glanced back over at him. He looked guilty.

"It's fine Bis. My brothers can get demanding." He nodded.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm making my best friend in the world stay in the one place he can't stand being in." I shrugged.

"We all have to do things we don't want to do." We stopped talking after that, and my head swam dizzyingly. Thankfully, Bis didn't notice the sharp hiss I gave off. He was watching a maid that had just walked through the gardens. I smiled.

"Go on, you love sick dog." I said, shoving him gently. He smiled at me, and then he was gone, chasing after the girl.

I stayed in one spot for awhile-hours could have passed, but it may have been lifetimes. I was brought out of it when my chest started to sting. I rubbed the bandage wound around it absentmindedly. Not really recognizing the sticky feeling on it as blood. I jumped when I heard someone moving around in the bushes. I spun around, hand already inching for one of my knives only to see Bis peeking up at me.

"Dastan…have you moved at all?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed.

"It's been at least four _hours_ since I left you. What could you have possibly been thinking about?" I didn't say anything. Nothing about how I'd been drowning in thoughts about the deaths of everyone close to me, or the fact that the sound of a far distant fountain reminded me of falling out of a very high tower with a very petty princess. Or that the sight of the gardens reminded me of walking through them just to go stab myself. I shrugged.

"Nothing. How'd your 'date' go?" Bis blushed violently, ducking his face.

"It didn't. She said she didn't want to have anything to do with a stuck up Persian. And even if her Princess was, that didn't mean she had to." I smirked softly.

"Tough luck." My vision blackened as I went to pat my friend on the shoulder. I gritted my teeth and smiled when he gave me a questioning look as I clumsily patted his shoulder.

"You alright there?" he asked, and I nodded, realizing that a headache had snuck up on me.

"Yeah…I think I'm gonna go for a climb. Keep my brother's busy, will you?" I asked, already headed over to the white wall. Bis caught my shoulder, and I winced as he pulled on what felt like a dislocated shoulder.

"Don't stay up there too long. The feast is in two hours." I waved my friend off, and quickly jumped up onto a cart that was sitting stacked with empty crates. Noting that the wall had only been eight feet high, and that I should have been able to scale it with just a jump. It almost bothered me that I had automatically gone the easier route.

I totally missed the look Bis gave me when I took off down the wall.

I ran on that section of the wall for a while until someone called to me from across the courtyard.

"Dastan!" I skidded to a halt, sending a few pebbles skittering over the edge as I looked over. Tus was leaning over the edge of a banister, and I caught sight of Garsiv coming up behind him.

"What?" I shouted. His answer sort of faded in and out as blood rushed into my head from shouting so loudly.

"-Need to come—almost time—we'll pull you-." I shook my head.

"What?" I could almost see the look of concern on his face when he repeated himself.

"You need to come in! it's almost time for the feast! You can just come across the wall, we'll pull you up!" I nodded slowly and started making my way across the thin wall that was my bridge to my brothers.

"Can't you go any faster? Father will have our heads if we're late!" I glanced up, stumbling as I realized that the wall stopped short of the banister. I'd have to jump. Sweat beaded my forehead. I would have to jump. I couldn't jump. My pace slowed as I approached the edge. I stopped just at the edge.

"What's wrong?" I glanced up at my eldest brother, shaking slightly. I pointed down. He peeked over the edge and back at me.

"What? You can jump that." I glanced down at that, and then back at how far up my brothers seemed. It was like the distance between me and the Sands of Time. So far away. I shook my head before it pounded fiercely.

"Dastan, I've seen you jump it before. Just do it!" I winced when I heard Garsiv shouting. No way was I going to back down in front of both my brothers. I backed up, wobbling as my balance faltered. Tus saw, and was about to call out to me.

"Dastan, are you-" I held up a hand.

"I'm fine." His eyebrows rose. "Just let me jump." He glanced between Garsiv and me before sighing. I took that as permission and I started running, picking up speed far too slowly until I was at the edge. I pushed off as hard as I could, arms stretching far until they latched onto the railing. I smiled up at Garsiv cockily.

Then, my hands slipped.

I shouted in surprise as I dropped a few feet. My fingers caught on the very last outcropping of the wall, seven inches out of either of my brothers' reach. My eyes flickered up to both of their shocked faces.

"Dastan!" Garsiv automatically bent over the rail and stretched out as far as he could. My arms shook as I tried to keep myself from falling fifteen feet. Tus was looking over the railing, trying to reach me almost as hard as Garsiv. But he kept looking at my arms and then my chest.

"Dastan, please tell me that the red on your sash has been rubbing on your shirt." I glanced down to see red spreading over my bandages. My arm suddenly started to burn fiercly and more red appeared over my left shoulder. I shook my head.

"No. it hasn't. Tus, my arms hurt." I whispered. Garsiv's eyes widened. I knew why. I'd never admitted to being injured in my life. Tus looked down at me again and then met my eyes.

"Dastan, have you been drinking the potion?" My eyes widened as I remembered the little vial that was lying under my bed. I shook my head.

"No…"

**A/N. Final chapter up next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Woot! New chapter! And the last. It's been good hanging with you guys, and I hope you'll keep an eye out for my storied later on when I post them. Now, I'd just to thank all of you awesome reviewers for reviewing at all and taking the time to read my story-thanks so much! Disclaimer in previous chapters.**

"_Dastan, have you been drinking the potion?" My eyes widened as I remembered the little vial that was lying under my bed. I shook my head._

_ "No…"_

I could almost feel the disappointment and fear radiating off my brothers as they stared down at me. Tus was shaking his head and Garsiv had paused his efforts to reach me.

"Why?" I gave them pained eyes before I answered.

"I forgot." Tus was frowning at me, and Garsiv didn't look any happier. My arms shook as I tried to keep my weight up, but then my fingers started slipping. I looked down at them before looking back up at my brothers, panic evident in my eyes.

"I'm slipping!" Garsiv didn't think twice before lunging forward and wrapping his hand around my wrist. He immediately grunted and started sliding forward before Tus grabbed him around the middle. We immediately stopped falling, and I realized I was in no position to reach up and grasp the edge anymore-I was too far past. Garsiv seemed to figure this out and his eyes met mine.

"You're going to be alright Dastan-we've got you." He twisted his head up to look at Tus, and I caught the strained look on my eldest brother's face. His grip was slipping.

"Call for help!" Garsiv ordered, and Tus sent him a glance.

"No one would hear me!" One of my eyebrows managed to raise before a sharp pain shot through my chest, and I flinched violently. That brought their attention shooting back to me.

"Dastan?" I lifted my head slowly to stare Garsiv in the eye.

"It hurts." I whispered, and Garsiv looked even more panicked, if that was possible.

"Tus, call someone!" He roared, and my brother immediately leapt into action…figuratively.

"Guards! Someone, help! Anyone? Bis!" The shouts echoed through the halls with no answer. Tus looked desperately at Garsiv. I almost felt the exasperation pouring off of Garsiv as he rolled his eyes. Tus started yelling again, this time accompanied by Garsiv.

"Someone! Help! Dastan's falling!"

"Guards! Bis! Come quick!" With both of the princes shouting, the sound carried further through the palace, and faint sounds of men running reached my ears. Garsiv twisted back to look down at me, smiling.

"Someone's coming. We'll be up in a moment, and then you're going to take the medicine." He reprimanded. I smiled weakly, and then my eyes widened. The fabric was slipping from Garsiv's fingers. I yelped slightly, fingers scrambling to latch hold of Garsiv's hand. My brother leaned further down, dragging Tus closer to the edge.

"Dastan, hold on-they're almost here!" I nodded jerkily, and Garsiv tightened his hold on me. Tus looked down the hall and then back at us.

"They're almost here brother, just hold on!" He encouraged, and Garsiv lifted his other hand from where it braced him against the wall.

"Grab my other hand," He said, reaching down as far as he could. I bunched my muscles up and lunged upwards, fingers barely reaching Garsiv's. He automatically grasped mine, and proceeded to pull my hand up farther. I cried out as my chest twinged, and Garsiv automatically froze.

"Dastan, what is it?" He asked, eyes searching mine. I didn't meet his.

"Nothing…" I was saved from further questioning as the guards arrived, lead by Bis. He frowned at me once he saw where I was.

"You seemed off today. This just proves there's something wrong with your version of fine." I managed a weak chuckle as he leaned over to grab Garsiv by the back of his shirt. Several guards helped him haul Garsiv so far back that my hands reached the middle of the rail. Bis left Garsiv to lean over the rail and grasp my forearms. I winced as he pressed into a reopened cut and ground my teeth in pain. More soldiers grabbed onto me, some clinging to my arms, a few grabbing my shoulders. I mentally cried out at all of the pain, biting my lip to keep silent. Bis was careful to lower me to the ground, settling me against the short wall as my breathing hitched and more blood blossomed across my chest. He stared down at it in horror.

"Dastan…" My brothers pushed Bis aside, and my friend went without a word. Tus stared down at me, and I managed to smile weakly at Garsiv.

"Told you…I could make it." I breathed, and Garsiv cocked an eyebrow.

"Right. We're taking you back to your room." He didn't leave me any room to protest as he picked me up and started carrying me to my room. I frowned at him. It wouldn't stop me from complaining every step of the way.

"I can walk!"

"No."

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No, you can't."

"Tus, help me out here."

"Garsiv, don't let him go."

"…Thanks Tus."

"You're welcome, little brother."

"…"

I glared at my eldest brother before staring pleadingly at the second oldest.

"Please?"

"No."

"Hmph." I continued to frown at him until we reached my room and he finally set me down outside the door. I swayed minutely as he swung open the door and walked in first. Tus nodded inside and I took it as my cue to walk.

As soon as I took a step, I knew I was done for.

I literally started tilting forward as soon as my foot left the ground, and if not for Tus's quick reflexes, I would've crashed to the floor face first. He yanked hard on my arm, and I cried out in pain as he quickly shot around to the front to support my shoulders. That only made my feet slide backwards and I descended towards the ground. Bis shot forward and placed his feet next to mine to keep me from sliding. A quick shout sent Garsiv running back to us, and he helped Tus flip me over. I groaned as my stomach protested and Tus winced in reply.

"Sorry Dastan. We're going to move you to the bed, alright?" I frowned at how weak they were portraying me, but then Garsiv grabbed my ankles and I was being lifted onto the large bed. They both retracted their arms and Tus pulled the blanket up on me while Garsiv searched for the little vial.

"Brother, where is the medicine?" I frowned in thought, trying to remember-first, Tus shows it to me, then he places it on the table. We talk, and he leaves. I try and fall asleep, and in doing so, knock it onto the floor where it rolls…

"Under the bed." I muttered, and Garsiv crawled under the large bed. Soft clicking sounds came, and my brother came back up with the little golden substance. He smiled brightly, and handed me the vial. Struggling up the pillows, I grudgingly took the medicine and uncorked it, eyeing the sludge warily. Garsiv prodded my shoulder in a silent admonishment to drink it, and I hastily threw it back before he accidentally prodded one of my injuries. Instantly, a warm feeling swept through me and I sighed contentedly, slowly dipping back into the pillows. I saw all three of my guard dogs crowded at the foot of my bed. I managed a small frown as sleep slowly crept up on me.

"Go 'way." I mumbled, and they smiled. Garsiv's looked particularly smug.

"Not for the world, little brother." He remarked. I huffed haughtily.

"Fine." With that, I turned away from them and burrowed deeper into my pillow, eyes drifting closed. A soft snort came from the direction of my feet (I suspected Bis,), But then, I was asleep.

Maybe we'd all come a few steps forward from our position all the way back.

**A/N. And there's the end! Hopefully it wasn't too horrible, this is the first story I've really planned out the ending to. Review and tell me how it was! Thx-**

**-Shadow**


End file.
